


Fire emblem three houses : Monstres et Ambitions

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Black Eagles Lysithea von Ordelia, Character Death, Dark Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Edelgard von Hresvelg, Lesbian Character, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sad Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La guerre avait déchiré le continent de Fodlan, brisant les volontés et liant les hommes entre eux. Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire, Edelgard, Sylvain et Claude vont devoir apprendre à diriger et à prendre des décisions difficiles si ils veulent survivre.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia





	1. Trois voies

**Prologue : Trois voies**

  
  


Fódlan était plongé dans la guerre civile depuis maintenant près de cinq ans. L’impératrice Edelgard avait été couronnée suite à l’abdication de son père et avait aiguillé un coup d’état au sein du Saint-Royaume de Faerghus, conduisant à l'exécution du prince Dimitri et à la fondation du duché de Faerghus, vassal de l’empire d’Adrestia. Les derniers territoires libres du Royaume se battaient encore avec l'énergie du désespoir : Galatea, Fraldarius et Gautier. Le fidèle vassal de Dimitri, Dedue, avait disparu suite à la mort de son maître. Et Ashe les avaient trahis au profit d’Edelgard.

La situation était toute aussi désastreuse dans les territoires de l’Alliance de Leicester. Lysithea et Lorenz avait rejoints les rangs d’Edelgard, fragilisant encore plus la position de Claude à sa tête. Mais, comme les lions de saphir, les cerfs d’or étaient désunis et cela pourrait leur être fatal. Raphaël et Léonie tenaient le pont de Myrddin, faisant ainsi face à l’armée impériale. Mais la trahison de Lorenz et les velléité d’Achéron rendaient les territoires du comte de Gloucester instables. Dans l’éventualité où ils se soulèveraient contre Claude, la garnison du pont serait coupée du reste de l’Alliance et seules face à l’armée adrestienne. 

Edelgard avait indubitablement l’avantage dans cette guerre. Entourée de ces fidèles troupes, le pouvoir était au creux de ces mains. Le duc Vesta était mort, le duc Aegir était en fuite et le comte Varley avait été placé en résidence surveillée. Ceux qui avaient noircis son coeur étaient hors d’état de nuire désormais. C'était maintenant que la guerre allait véritablement commencer. 

Mais dans l’ombre, un monstre rodait, une bête assoiffée de sang et de vengeance. Adrestia ? Non. Bien pire, bien pire. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Mon coeur noirci par les flammes d’un tragique fléau**

Une pluie battante s'était abattue sur le campement de l'armée du Royaume. À sa tête se trouvait Sylvain, héritier de la famille Gautier. Il était le plus à même de mener ces hommes. Annette et Mercedes n'avaient ni le charisme ni les compétences stratégiques nécessaires, et Félix et Ingrid étaient beaucoup trop solitaires pour cela. Mais c'était une charge qui lui pesait beaucoup. 

La guerre s'était enlisée depuis plusieurs années déjà dans une succession de batailles gagnées puis perdues. Les soldats étaient à bout, et eux aussi. La mort de Dimitri, la trahison de Ashe, la perte de leur capitale, et les événements antérieurs les avaient abîmés. Félix partait presque toujours en mission seul et ne parlait plus à son père ou à Ingrid, cette dernière s'était refermée sur elle-même et ne s'ouvrait plus qu'à ces fidèles chevaliers et Annette ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour son père, lui aussi disparu au cours de la bataille contre les forces d'Edelgard au Monastère. Mercedes et lui étaient peut-être ceux qui avaient le moins changés en fin de compte. Mais un jour, l'un d'eux allait craquer et ils seraient alors tous emportés par des flots de sentiments trop longtemps enfouis et par l'armée ennemie. 

Sylvain et ces compagnons se trouvaient dans la tente de commandement, ils devaient décider de la façon dont ils allaient agir durant les prochaines semaines. 

\- Cela va bientôt faire cinq ans, murmura Mercedes

C'était ce qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitait entendre, et pourtant c'était la plus stricte vérité. 

\- Le passé est mort, lui dit Félix, oublie-le. 

\- Mais … 

\- Ne sois pas aussi méchant avec elle Felix, répondit Annette pour défendre son amie

\- C'est la plus stricte vérité. Le phacochère est mort, Rhéa et nos professeurs aussi.

\- Leurs cadavres n'ont jamais été retrouvés Félix. Tu veux aller au Monastère, Mercedes ? 

\- Oui, Sylvain.

\- Je ne m'y opposerai pas. Et si vous voulez y aller alors allez-y, dit-il à l'attention de ces amis, je garderais le fort ici. 

\- Inutile. 

\- Je préfère rester ici, fit Ingrid

\- Et toi Annette ? demanda leur commandant et ami

\- Je … nos hommes se battent durement pour nous et je veux être à leurs côtés. 

\- Je comprend, lui dit la soigneuse

Ils en étaient là. Un rien et tout les non-dit les détruiraient. Sylvain regrettait la mort de Dimitri, en plus d'être son ami il était un vrai commandant, ce qui lui ne serait jamais. 

Mercedes partit le lendemain matin, seule. Le roux avaient bien essayé de la convaincre de prendre son escouade avec elle, mais elle avait refusé. Félix n'avait pas été présent pour lui dire au-revoir, l'assassin de foudre était parti seul en patrouille comme à son habitude. Ils ignoraient alors que la décision de la blonde boulverserait le cours de la guerre et de l'histoire de Fódlan.


	3. Enbarr

**Chapitre 2 : Enbarr**

Edelgard venait de sortir d'un important conseil de guerre avec ces principaux généraux. La guerre était bloquée dans le Royaume, mais la situation était sous contrôle. Ce qui était problématique c'était la situation au sein de l'Alliance. Avec la trahison de Lorenz et de Lysithea, la faction impérialiste ne représentait plus une grande menace pour Claude. À part le territoire du comte Gloucester, aucun ne se révolterait si elle aiguillait un coup d'état comme elle l'avait fait dans l'ancien Royaume. 

\- Lorenz, que va faire Claude selon vous ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils quittaient la salle du conseil

\- Il va essayer de rassembler des alliés, puis marcher sur la capitale impériale. Si je peux émettre une hypothèse, je dirais qu'il va passer par le grand pont de Myrddin puis la plaine de Gronder. 

\- La plaine de Gronder, murmura-t-elle, comme c'est ironique. Si nous gagnons cette guerre alors le duché de Riegan sera à vous Lorenz. 

\- Et Achéron prendra la place de mon père ? 

\- Exactement.

Hubert partait fréquemment en mission pour elle comme c'était le cas en ce moment, ce qui faisait que Lorenz avait en quelques sortes prit sa place aux côtés de l'impératrice lors des réunions du conseil de guerre. Qui plus est, l'ancien cerf connaissait bien Claude, le nouveau chef de l'Alliance, ce qui leur permettait de prédire ces prochaines actions. 

\- Lysithea et Linhardt sont toujours dans la bibliothèque ? 

\- Oui et je pense, Majesté, que ce n'est pas que pour leurs recherches.

\- Vous croyez que ? 

\- Assurément, lui répondit le paladin noir, ils ne sont juste pas prêts à se déclarer. Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Durant ces dernières années, Edelgard était également devenue très proche de la jeune mage noire, la considérant progressivement comme une petite sœur. Leur passé commun ne devait pas y être pour rien. 

Les deux anciens cerfs d'or allaient rester à la capitale pour l'instant, au moins jusqu'au retour de son fidèle Hubert. Dorothea s'y trouvait aussi, veillant sur les orphelins que faisait tout les jours cette guerre et s'assurant qu'ils ne finissent pas dans le même caniveau qu'elle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle refusait de se battre, elle avait juste trouvé d'autres moyens de le faire qu'une épée à la main sur le front. Caspar et le chevalier macabre étaient au fort Merceus, Ferdinand et son armée se trouvaient sur la frontière avec le territoire des Gloucester et Petra était rentrée chez elle pour protéger ces terres avec Bernadetta. L'impératrice connaissait les manigances dont était capable Claude et rallier Brigid à sa cause était un bon moyen de les prendre à revers. 

Le conseil de guerre avait statué que le plus immédiat était de neutraliser Claude, mais comment ? Elle venait d'envoyer Ashe aux côtés de la duchesse Cornelia pour tenter également de débloquer la situation sur l'autre front. 

Professeure … où êtes-vous ? 


	4. Risques et Stratagèmes

**Chapitre 3 : Risques et Stratagèmes**

Claude avait réussi à rallier la plupart des seigneurs de l'Alliance sous sa bannière après le départ de Lorenz et de Lysithea. Sa fidèle Hilda était restée à ses côtés à la capitale, de même qu'Ignatz et le Professeur. Marianne avait rejoint l'Ordre de Seiros, accompagnée de Cyril et de Flayn, pour participer à la recherche de l'archevêque Rhéa, portée disparue après la bataille au Monastère. Raphaël et Léonie stationnaient eux sur le Pont de Myrddin, mais leur position pouvait être compromise à tout instant en cas de révolte des territoires du comte Gloucester. Si les choix de Lorenz avait grandement affaiblis le poids de la faction impérialiste, ils avaient au contraire renforcé le désir de révolte d'une partie des sujets du comte. Particulièrement ce noble opportuniste d'Achéron. 

\- Que feriez-vous à ma place, Professeur ? demanda le duc en se prenant la tête entre ces mains

\- Préparez la garnison du pont à quitter les lieux par bateau au premier signe d'attaque de la part d'Edelgard. Nous avons trop peu d'hommes pour nous permettre d'en perdre. 

\- Et concernant le Royaume, Professeur ? demanda Hilda

Tout le problème était là … que faire de la résistance qui luttait toujours sous la houlette du duc Fraldarius et des camarades de Dimitri ? Les aider revenait à affaiblir encore davantage l'Alliance et à risquer une offensive de l'Empire. Mais les abandonner voulait dire perdre un précieux allié pour la guerre à venir. 

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les aider malheureusement Hilda.

\- Claude ! les interrompit Ignatz en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce, c'est … c'est Marianne. Un messager venu de sa part vient d'arriver. L'Ordre … L'Ordre de Seiros va se rassembler à Garreg Mach dans les prochains jours. 

\- Vraiment ? 

\- Oui. Que devons-nous faire ? 

\- Pour l'instant Ignatz, rejoint Léonie et Raphaël avec ton escouade et préparez-vous à évacuer par la mer si votre situation est compromise sur place. Nous allons attendre de voir comment les choses évoluent. 

\- Et à propos de Lysithea et de Lorenz ? demanda la rose

\- Rien. Hilda, votre frère est-il toujours sur la frontière avec Almyra ?

\- Et bien oui mais pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais lui faire rencontrer mon intendant, Nardel. 

\- Si tu le souhaites je peux lui envoyer une lettre à ce sujet. 

\- Merci. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Un Monastère en ruine**

Mercedes avait rejoint le Monastère en longeant la frontière entre le Royaume et l'Alliance, jugeant que c'était le chemin le plus sûr. Elle regrettait que ces amis ne soient pas venus avec elle, les liens qu’ils avaient forgés cinq ans plus tôt c’étaient progressivement rompus. Sylvain et Annette portaient de lourds poids sur leurs épaules, tout comme Ingrid, elle avait bien conscience de cela. Quant à Felix, malheureusement, elle ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait bien penser, l'assassin ne vivait plus que pour lui-même et avec lui-même désormais. Elle ne le comprenait plus. 

Après un énième défilé, elle vit enfin l'immense bâtisse en ruine. Cinq ans déjà … Cinq ans que cette guerre faisait rage, un torrent de haine et de violence qui avait déjà emporté des milliers de vies. Elle se demandait parfois ce que devenaient leurs anciens camarades des autres maisons, et Dedue, qui avait disparu suite à la mort de Dimitri. Elle finit par arriver non loin du village de Garreg Mach, situé en contrebas du Monastère. Elle s’y était souvent promenée auparavant, avec Annette. 

L'Ordre de Seiros venait d'arriver au Monastère par la grande porte, celle qui donnait sur le marché, à l’époque où il y avait un marché. L'état des lieux était pitoyable, tout était en ruine, même la voûte de la cathédrale. Cyril s'était immédiatement mis à la nettoyer, imité par les membres de l'Ordre déjà présents. Chacun avait repris ses quartiers, mais la bâtiment réservé aux dortoirs des élèves était bien vide désormais. Marianne, qui avait rejoint l’ordre dans sa recherche de l’archevêque Rhéa après la bataille de Garreg Mach, eu une pensée pour son délégué de maison et pour Hilda, qui avaient toujours essayé de l'aider à s'intégrer parmis eux du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle espérait que le brun avait reçu sa lettre. Même si elle les avait abandonnés cinq ans plus tôt, elle n'était pas insensible aux problèmes de ces camarades. Si l'Ordre de Seiros et les cerfs d'or coopéraient, alors peut-être que l'Alliance survivrait à cette guerre, et qu’ils retrouveraient l’archevêque par la même occasion. C'était ce qu'elle voulait croire en tout cas.

La guerre était au point mort, mais le rapport de force était à l’avantage d’Edelgard. Si les affrontements se poursuivaient, elle gagnerait à coup sûr contre le Royaume. Et si les derniers duchés libres de Faerghus tombaient, alors l’Alliance de Leicester tomberait à son tour. 

\- Et bien, murmura une voix dans l'ombre, sa Majesté avait raison. La fille du margrave Edmund, l'Ordre de Seiros et même la grande sœur du Chevalier macabre. Tout cela promet d'être des plus … intéressant. Voyons comment les choses vont évoluer.

Mais personne n'avait vu la bête qui rodait dans ces ruines, avide de vengeance. Un monstre qui avait soif de sang, un monstre pire que la mort en personne.


	6. Tuer les bandits

**Chapitre 5 : Tuer les bandits**

Marianne, Seteth, Cyril et Flayn avaient décidés d'attaquer le groupe de pillards qui s'était établi dans les ruines de l'ancien village, aux pieds du Monastère. Il s’agissait d’une bande pillards sans foi ni loi qui souillaient les propriétés de l’église de Seiros. Mais en arrivant sur les lieux, ils n'avaient trouvés qu'une mare de sang et un démon à la lance. 

\- Impossible, murmura le chevaucheur de wyverne, il est mort. 

Cyril fut le premier à réagir et à décocher une flèche dans un des voleurs, sauvant le prince déchu d'un coup en traître. Les autres le suivirent et s'engagèrent à leur tour dans le combat. Les explications viendraient plus tard, pour l'instant ils devaient se battre ensemble et gagner cette bataille. Flayn, en sa qualité de soigneuse, restait aux côtés de Cyril qui était lui beaucoup plus efficace à distance qu’au corps à corps. Ils étaient très largement en infériorité numérique, mais ces hommes n’étaient pas des soldats et avaient pour la plupart un équipement en mauvais état. Si ils ne faisaient pas de folie, alors ils devraient tous s’en sortir en vie. 

\- Qu'est-ce … Cyril ? Et l'Ordre de Seiros ? 

L'almyrien se retourna, son arc prêt à tirer. 

\- C'est vous … Mercedes ? demanda la fillette aux cheveux verts

\- Plus tard, leur rétorqua l’almyrien

Ils avancèrent vers le coeur des ruines de l’ancien village, là où était parti le diable à la lance, laissant derrière lui une mare de sang et des cadavres. Seteth et Marianne, qui formaient assez bizarrement un très bon duos, s’étaient occupés des ennemis présents sur les côtés des ruines. 

\- C’est …, murmura la blonde 

\- C’est le prince Dimitri oui, lui dit Cyril en tirant une flèche qui alla se planter dans le cou de l’un des voleurs 

La bataille fit rage encore longtemps, maculant leurs armes de sang. Et dans le feu des combats, un autre homme arriva, abattant dans le dos un bandit de sa hache : Gilbert, l’un des anciens gardes royaux et depuis chevalier de l’ordre de Seiros. Ils étaient un groupe totalement hétéroclite, face à ces bandits, mais armés de leur rage et de leur motivation, ils allaient les vaincre. 

\- Gilbert ! s’exclama le chevaucheur de wyverne surpris, c’est vous ? 

\- Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard, Seteth, prince Dimitri. 

Il bloqua un coup d’épée avec son large bouclier et abattit le bandit de sa hache

Non loin de l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu, Hubert était lui aussi face à des souvenirs de son passé, de leur passé. Un fragment d’eux qui qu’il pensait perdu à jamais. 

\- Vous, murmura-t-il 

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ses cheveux avaient poussés durant son sommeil, cachant en partie son visage. Elle était surprise qu’il soit le seul à être là, malgré leur promesse cinq ans plus tôt. 

\- Personne d'autre que moi n'est venu, cela aurait été trop risqué. L'impératrice est à Enbarr, Professeure. 

En disant cela, le mage noir se dit qu’il n’avait définitivement pas perdu sa journée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Un chemin solitaire**

  
  


\- Dimitri, murmura Mercedes une fois que le prince avait abattu le dernier bandit

\- Ne me regardez pas. Je suis … Je suis déjà mort. 

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? lui demanda-t-elle en s’approchant de lui

Le prince avait posé les genoux à terre et lâché son arme, comme si tout le poids du monde reposait sur ces épaules. 

\- Dedue est mort. Il y a cinq ans, il est mort en venant me libérer de Cornelia. 

\- Il faut prévenir Sylvain et les autres que … 

\- Non ! hurla-t-il en la coupant 

\- Mais pourquoi ? 

\- Je pars pour Enbarr. Je tuerais Edelgard de mes propres mains. 

Il était détruit, oui c'était le mot juste. Il ne restait plus rien de l'esprit chevaleresque et de la retenue de leur prince. La trahison d'Edelgard l'avait fait sombrer et la blonde doutait qu’un jour le vrai lui refasse surface. 

\- Alors je vous accompagne, votre Altesse. 

\- Mercedes, murmura-t-il surpris

\- Je resterais à vos côtés, Votre Altesse. Si vous m'acceptez. 

Le prince était surpris. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il devrait accomplir cette route, cette quête de vengeance, seul. Pour ses parents, pour Glenn et pour Dedue. Il planterait lui-même sa lance dans le corps de l'impératrice et ferait rouler à ses pieds la tête de son misérable valet. 

\- Alors suivez-moi, nous partons immédiatement pour les territoires de l'Empire. 

\- Non attendez. Laissez Gilbert nous accompagner et … et reposez-vous. Vous êtes épuisé après ce combat. 

\- La mort n'attend pas, Mercedes. 

\- Vous avez des alliés au moins ? Ou un plan ? 

Le prince déchu ne répondit rien. La voie qu’il prenait était une quête solitaire qui ne le conduirait qu’à une seule chose : la mort. Après avoir prit la tête de l’empire, quelle autre chose lui resterait-il à faire ? 

\- Quittons le Monastère si vous le souhaitez, mais ne vous jetez pas tête la première au-devant du danger. 

Dimitri acquiesça et ils partirent dès que le chevalier les avait rejoints. Mercedes avait conscience qu'ils auraient besoin de soldats également. Elle lui en trouverait, qui partageraient la même soif de vengeance que son prince. Edelgard devait mourir, et le Professeure aussi. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que ces amis ne soient pas capturés ou tués en son absence. 

Annette, Sylvain, Félix, Ingrid, pensa-t-elle, survivez. Je reviendrais.


	8. Un empire exsangue

**Chapitre 7 : Un empire exsangue**

Hubert et le Professeure étaient revenus à Enbarr la veille. La ville avait beaucoup changé depuis le couronnement d’Edelgard, s’étant malheureusement vidée d’une bonne partie de sa population et ayant prit des airs de ville assiégée. Ils espéraient que ce ne soit jamais le cas, bien entendu, mais tous connaissaient la fourberie dont était capable Claude, le leader de l’Alliance. Les retrouvailles avec Edelgard avaient été touchantes, l’impératrice avait presque pleuré de joie. Peut-être que maintenant, les choses allaient commencer à s’arranger, maintenant qu’ils étaient à nouveau au complet.

Le lendemain matin, un nouveau conseil de guerre avait été organisé, en présence de Hubert, de Lorenz, de Lysithea, de Dorothea et de Linhardt. L’oncle de l’impératrice, le seigneur de la maison Arundel, se trouvait dans le duché de Faerghus auprès de Cornelia. C’était Hubert qui l’avait éloigné de la capitale, mais cela ne durerait qu’un temps malheureusement, il espérait seulement que ce serait suffisant pour neutraliser ces alliés entre les murs du palais impérial. 

\- Professeure, murmura Lysithea, que … que nous suggérez-vous de faire ? 

La détentrice de l’épée du créateur fixa la carte du regard quelques instants, pensive, avant de poser son doigt sur un endroit bien précis. 

\- La plaine de Gronder ? demanda l’impératrice

Son amie, elle pouvait probablement la considérer comme tel désormais, hocha la tête pour lui confirmer ces intentions. 

\- Si nous les laissons pénétrer dans nos territoires, nous pourrons leur tendre un piège. Mais cela est un gros risque, si jamais nous perdons cette bataille ils seront à portée du Fort Merceus. Et si il tombe, alors ils auront une route dégagée jusqu'ici. 

\- Claude sentira venir le piège, leur dit Lorenz, mais cela nous permettrait d’appâter l’Alliance et peut-être bien l’Ordre de Seiros. Les deux semblent être de connivence d’après les derniers rapports de nos espions. 

\- Bien. Je vous fais confiance Lorenz. 

Le paladin lui sourit, de l’un de ces sourires charmeurs dont il semblait avoir le secret. Sur certains points il ressemblait beaucoup à Sylvain, le commandant de l’un des deux fronts de résistance de l’ancien Saint-Royaume de Faerghus. 

\- Pendant que nous affronterons l’armée de Claude, il faudra écraser les dernières forces des Fraldarius et des Gautier. 

\- Vous souhaitez laisser le seigneur Arundel et la duchesse Cornelia n’en charger tout seuls ? lui demanda Hubert 

\- Malheureusement oui, nous n’avons pas assez d’hommes pour nous permettre de les disperser sur plusieurs fronts.

\- Il sera fait ainsi, Votre Altesse. 

Une fois le conseil de guerre terminé, Edelgard se retira dans ces quartiers, suivi de Hubert, son fidèle second avait dit avoir à lui parler en privé. Il avait très probablement dû découvrir autre chose au monastère de Garreg Mach lorsqu’il avait retrouvé le Professeure. 

\- Personne d’autre ici, je m’en suis assuré, mais … le prince Dimitri est en vie.

\- En vie ? Voilà qui risque de compliquer nos plans. Laissez-le venir à nous avec son armée. 

Si elle le connaissait bien, et elle espérait que ce soit le cas, le blond allait vouloir la tuer elle et ne risquait donc pas d’aller soutenir ces fidèles amis de la résistance. Gronder et le prince … 


End file.
